


Brand New World

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, author back at it again with the feels train hoping this will be the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: In which Elke slowly lowers the walls that protected her vulnerable heart.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Brand New World

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by a lot of songs but this one has more contribution.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12ABVD-hNHs

Her blue eye was filled with more emptiness than the last.

Surrounded by the hustles of the local townsfolk, their merry chatter filled their ears, yet it wasn’t enough to pull his companion back into the present. The lively lights and the colorful papers that decorated each stall did nothing to even lift the corners of her lips. All he could do was watch Elke go without acknowledging her surroundings, her lips pressed together and not uttering a single word towards him, her blue eye quiver from a reason he would never know.

He averted his gaze, opting to survey his surroundings, even for a little bit. Maybe there would be something that will tug her heartstring, to make her talk again, even if her tongue was sharp from her snark.

Her silence was unsettling, especially after the sliver of the Elke he once knew leaking out on rare occasions. The woman who was quick to lose her composure, her face burning red and her voice cracking from an attempt to speak coherently. Her loud screams and how she was quick to pitifully hide herself in places he could easily find her even with his eyes shut close. Her spur of boldness when it comes to physical intimacy, and slowly, emotional intimacy.

It just dawned on him; he wanted her true self back.

Not the cold, angry former noble who kept pushing him away to leave. She even said so herself, when she thought he was already in deep slumber, that she wished she never had to rely on this mask and let it go one day, to hopefully one day stay with the person that mattered to him, which was him.

Kagerou wasn't the type of person who was emotional, who had stronger empathy like her, but he did miss the old Elke, and he was on a roadblock on trying to knock some sense into her.

Even actually crossing swords with her wasn't enough.

His eyes glanced back at her, only to see nothing changing, but one. Even if she was distant, he wasn’t just seeing things; her expression was softer, more vulnerable.

There was an unknown force that swirled inside him, a faint wisp that was too stubborn to disappear. Seeing the exhaustion on her face, the passiveness to fend it off, witnessing it growing stronger to the point of where she was now, he had to do something.

Even if the impact would be small, even if it wouldn’t work, even if it was a waste of time, he must do something.

Elke was more than just a companion at this point. Even if she did something that made his blood boil, he was still not convinced on separating with her after all this time. She was someone on good terms with a special partner in this journey with no end point. 

He had to cheer her up. To see her smile again.

* * *

Why was she here?

A single question, a simple phrase, but difficult to answer. Dread had finally crashed into her, washing up the remaining faith in herself and flushing them away from her. 

She was tired.

And no amount of sleep could restore her energy back. Even if she would sleep more than eight hours, even if she would hibernate for a month or more, it would never be enough to replenish the will of change, the will to pick herself up and fight again.

Elke felt him shuffle in place, his hand suddenly falling on her stomach. She glanced to her left to see him sleeping on his side, facing her. She felt her chest stir, welcoming warmth enveloping inside her, but they quickly left with a single blink of an eye.

She didn’t deserve him.

How could she say those words to him? Hoping she gave him happiness? How delusional of you, Elke. She’d kept pushing Kagerou away, and she had the gall to say that to him?

She was doing more harm than good, and the more she stayed in his presence, the more she would inflict wounds towards him that she didn’t even mean to do.

Breathing through her nose, she took hold of his wrist. She was gentle on lifting his hand and placed it on the mattress, away from her body, away from her presence.

She was tired of treating him like this. He deserved better.

“I’m so sorry…” She wanted to reach out and cup his cheek, but Elke turned her back on him. 

The warmth that was born for him never faded, she still wished and hoped to stay by his side forever, but knowing she’d made multiple attempts of actions that made him hate her, she was killing her own dream.

And that was what she deserved.

Giving up everything, even her happiness.

Only death would be her sweet release.

* * *

The lights were beautiful. Captivating, sparkling, full of life… and yet, so far, out of reach, she can't fully grasp.

The light of hope.

A soft chime broke her out from her trance. Blinking, Elke realized she was standing inside a store.

A store?

Kagerou wasn't by her side anymore.

She was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't conscious of reality anymore. He probably told her he was heading somewhere, but she failed to register that in her mind. All she could do was stand there and admire her surroundings, the shine and sparkle of different colored glass bottles… Ah, they were in a liquor shop.

It didn't take long for him to return, his hands holding a pretty large gift box and a bag of sake.

"What's that for…?"

"Nothing in particular." The corner of his lips twitched to a small smile. "Just wanna do something with you together."

Her eyes widened and she felt goosebumps striking her skin. Do something together? With her? After the horrendous treatment she'd done especially from their reunion? But all she could do was nod at him, her lips shut as no words escaped her mouth.

It was strange to see him smile at her. Was the previous night of them drinking together rose from his memory, and he had nothing against her for that? Did he remember her words?

Elke could ask  _ now _ , but… Weaknesses were far stronger than strength. 

They left the store together, their feet moving forward to destination unknown.

* * *

The inn they rented for the night was small. Two futons to sleep on, a bottle of Kyouraku sake placed on the mini table, a large sliding glass window that showed the view of the city lights, a ceiling fan with a lightbulb at the center of the ceiling. It was unlike the previous room they shared, but this was more than enough to suffice, as neither of them had a lot of luggage to tend to anyway. The room itself had a traditional atmosphere that was calming, especially for her nerves.

They sat across one another on the floor, the mysterious gift placed in between them. Kagerou unwrapped the cloth cover slowly, revealing a wooden box. Elke kept her eye on the box, watching his hands pull the lid upward, revealing a pair of well-painted glass.

"What's this for…?"

He took out the glass from the box. "Something to cheer you up."

Her eye flickered. "Cheer me up…?"

A nod. "I can't let you stay like this forever." Kagerou glanced up at her. "You're not the type to confide your problems, but just for tonight… Tell me what's bothering you. Through drinks."

Her mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but no words left her lips. Elke merely glanced back at the glasses. 

Through drinks, just like last time… but this time, it was for her. Elke clenched her fists, unable to accept his offer. No, she didn't deserve this. He was better off tending his own thing. He was better off-

"Elke."

She flinched.

"We're not strangers, we're…"

His words got caught from his throat, preventing himself from saying something half-hearted. The term normal friends weren't fitting for the two of them, not after many skinships they'd done, and the undeniable bond that went past the border of friendship.

"We have a bond. You may be my employer, but I care for you."

Calling her a partner wasn't a far-fetched idea, but right now, saying that out loud didn't seem to be the right choice. Calling her just a friend was also wrong--no, they were not friends anymore.

He gazed back at her, waiting for her answer.

Elke closed her eyes, a sharp breath inhaled through her nose. She couldn't even bring herself to say no, not after his generous offer, not after this act of kindness from him, for her.

"...Fine. Just for tonight."

Sighing in relief, Kagerou reached for the sake to pour them on the glass.

He knew this wouldn't make her warm up in one go, but this was a start. A sake shouldn't knock her out too bad as well, but he was a bit worried. He just bought it because he liked it, and hoping she would as well, and maybe she would open up this way.

Silence soon enveloped them as neither spoke a word when they indulged in their drink. Elke's hold on her glass was tight, threatening to crush it from the force of her grip. To show that this glass she was holding was how broken she truly was, and how his glass was in good condition, even if it was weathered and suffered some cracks.

He didn't experience the same pain as her, being hurt and rejected by their blood family, tortured for entertainment, and being pursued after realizing her true potential, which was never explored around her blood-related relatives. 

Elke chugged the sake in one go. She felt her body shiver from the strong taste of alcohol, her eyes squinting shut to not cough off what she drank from the overwhelming flavor. Once she got used to the sake, she heaved out a small sigh.

"Can you pour me another one?"

"Sure."

Elke watched him refill her glass, the liquid falling towards its destination without fear, without break, until he tipped the bottle backwards, leaving her another glass full of sake. 

She was still sober.

It would take her a while to get tipsy.

But the walls were crumbling, and the tenderness of his facial expression was winning her over--the desire to be closer to him, to achieve her futile wish to be with him forever…

His subtle kindness, amber eyes that tried to cross the border to see what lay beneath her mask, the questionable actions he'd done right now to make her smile, for a purpose unknown for her--or to be more accurate, she refused to see further in fear of reading things wrong.

But that didn't stop her from letting the walls shatter into dust, until there was nothing left to hide her feelings.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have you."

Kagerou turned his head to face her. Her words were sudden and unprovoked, considering her current state. Was the sake taking effect? 

"I'm not drunk or whatever." Elke took a sip of her sake. Her brows furrowed from the attempt to keep her composure, to stop herself from spiraling thanks to her intrusive thoughts. "You should have been doing your thing. Leave me alone, let me fend for myself. Cut ties with me, break our contract." She placed her glass on the table. With a breath escaping through her nose, she faced him with a scowl. "Why are you making an effort to cheer me up? Even if you see me as a friend, you could have let me have my space as always."

_ Leave me alone. _ Her mind kept justifying these thoughts.  _ Let me drown inside my head. Let me go… _

"Because I care for you." The words left him before he could think things through. His brows furrowed. "Even if you push me from my limits, I can't leave you alone for that."

The words inside his head ended up being a mangled mess. He didn't know what to say next--Elke was hurting, and saying something that will break her heart further was the last thing he wanted to happen tonight. To see her eyes widen with a soft gasp escaping her lips, it was a tell-tale sign he snapped her back to reality.

"Do you perceive me as someone who doesn't give a damn to a person I'd spent every moment with?" 

She only gazed back at him, her mouth agape as crimson dusted her cheeks.

"I can't do anything to lend a hand if you won't let me, Elke." He set his glass on the table. "You can tell me what's up. I will listen." Every word he spoke was filled with reassurance, to get through her thick skull and pierce through every negative thoughts he thought she was having right now.

With the journal entries he read was his lead on understanding her better. This was the opportunity to push through further with her, to make her just be honest with him, even for a small bit.

Kagerou saw her close her mouth slowly, her hands retreating to the hem of her shirt, tugging them repeatedly. He waited a few seconds until he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Elke flinched from contact, her hands flying to pry him off, but she ended up clasping them on his, relishing the warmth. She gazed up at him, her lips pressing together as she struggled not to cry, but as soon as her body shook the tears leakes out, and so were the emotions she'd held back for so long.

A selfless act to keep him away from her, for his sake.

"I'm horrible." There was no reason to fend him off, but at the same time she didn't deserve him. "I wish I don't have to be like this." Her lips curled into a small, sad smile.

Elke felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.

"You can do it tonight."

If only it were that easy. If only she could fully accept him in her life--no more walls, no more boundaries set up for the sake of hiding things, and maybe take the risk and confess her feelings for him, with a slim possibility of being reciprocated.

She merely shook her head. "I can't… Not yet." The tears dried just like the intrusive thoughts leaving her for the time being. A sliver of honesty, he deserved to know a part of her thought as payment for his kindness.

She didn't deserve to be with him like this.

"I need more time." Elke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then glanced at his hand that never left her shoulder. "For now… let me be saved, by indulging in pleasure."

Kagerou creased his brows. "What do you mean by that?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them. "By being with you." She felt her face heat up, but she didn't cave in from embarrassment. The sake was helping her be more honest, which she was thankful for. "For even a brief moment, I can forget about everything, and be happy."

"Elke…"

Her lone eye flickered, and from there, it felt like he understood her. For someone like her, there were no morals, no right or wrong; she just wanted to live, and to be with him, even if she kept pushing him away. Through physical intimacy could she be honest with what she desired, even if the day after was another day of tolerating the mask she wears.

Tonight, that mask was gone.

Just like how her hands took hold of his own again, but moving it down against her chest. Her heartbeat was fast, strong. Kagerou saw her drink her sake in one go, but she didn't swallow yet.

He didn't know or expect what she would do next, even if she moved herself closer towards him, his hand falling on the floor. Time slowed down when she was in front of him, her hands grasping his cheeks. He blinked his eyes, and the next thing he knew, something soft was clasping on his lips, his mouth was filled with sake. The stark contrast between the strong flavor of the drink and the softness of her tongue flicking the tip of his own coaxed a low groan from his throat.

Elke pushed further by straddling his lap, retreating from the kiss only to do it deeper, hands trailing behind the nape of his neck. To drown in pleasure again, after the internal battle between herself, it was something to keep herself sane, and something she couldn't say in words right now.

This was her way of saying thanks for caring for her.

She broke off the kiss, her mouth slightly agape to intake oxygen back to her system. Her hands moved towards his shoulders, clinging onto him.

"Thank you for being here."

Kagerou brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Anytime."

She nodded her head, her hands retreating back from her side. Once she knew she was calmer, she pulled off her top and threw it on the floor. Elke didn't say anything, her actions speaking for herself--she leaned up and captured his chapped lips again, her arms dragging him towards her as she fell back from the ground.

Kagerou knew what to do next.

Clothes quickly discarded, and for the first time in a long time, he could feel like her heart was naked as well--the thick atmosphere of awkwardness hung into the air as she was unusually timid than their previous skinship.

Tomorrow may be a different start of their day.

He cupped her cheek, his eyes gazing deep into her blue pupils, as the familiar warmth wrapped around him, her heart beating faster underneath him. A breathy moan, her back arched, sweat quickly coating her skin, her palms on his chest. 

At that moment, everything was transparent.

* * *

She didn't really deserve him.

Gods, why did she let her guard down.

It would be painful to drift away from him from now on, and god, why did she have to do this.

She didn't have to do this.

The sound of her sword being sheathed answered the questions unspoken. Thoughts spiraling out of control, and yet she managed to keep her breathing under control.

For his sake, she had to go.

Elke didn't want to hurt him anymore. Not after what happened last night--the efforts he'd done for her sake. It was painful, painfully sweet, but alas, she was so selfish, so selfless,  _ both _ , he deserved to be happy.

She was careful on her steps, careful on closing the door gently. 

No letter was left, only a soft kiss that still lingered on her lips. Nothing was left, aside from the glasses and empty bottle of sake on the table. 

It was painful to say goodbye.

Elke didn't want to go.

She wanted to stay with him, to muster the courage to risk it--confess her feelings, accept reality, and to never leave his side again.

Reality wasn't kind.

She walked forward without looking back. Where she would go was something she hadn’t thought of yet, but to atone for being a worse person to be with him, she must suffer further.

Before Elke could even reach the next block, she saw a group of people heading her way. The design of their clothes, the color… 

She was unsafe.

She had to go.

* * *

She was quick to bounce back from the Elke he remembered. Stammering when he spoonfed her as she was still too weak from her wounds, her face beet red whenever his hand brushed against her cheek, the nervous breaths she took whenever he spoke to her. 

She accepted her mistakes, and in turn, finally accepted him into her life.

Elke told him he'd done nothing to make her act this way--she couldn't even bear the thought of him even theorizing this idea with her. All fault was her own, because she was too consumed with guilt and hatred that she failed to take his feelings into account.

"You shouldn't have forgiven me."

A gentle smile formed on her lips. Her last attempt at pushing him to leave her.

He held her hand. "You don't have to shoulder the pain alone anymore."

On that day, she'd accepted those words with welcoming arms.

Few days of nursing her back to health, Kagerou found her curled underneath the blanket, soft sobs muffled underneath the fabric. He was careful on heading towards her, as to not startle her and make her hide what she was feeling again. Once he was standing nearby, he placed his hand on what he thought was her shoulder and patted it gently.

"It's okay." He wouldn't help her recover from her sufferings, he knew. Life didn't work that way, there was no cure after being broken. "I'm here, Elke."

She sniffed, then nodded her head.

He grabbed the nearby chair and sat down, caressing her shoulder in silence. Elke didn't need words of comfort; she was more receptive to subtle movements like this, and that was all she needed right now.

His presence, his warmth.

He was here for her.

* * *

The feeling of dread crashed through her heart. There was no trigger, no actions that led her to feel like this; her mind suddenly lost its composure, regret and guilt ran at full force.

Elke was just wiping the dishes alone, in peace. Intrusive thoughts strike with no chance to react, to defend one's self. She felt unworthy.

The glimmer of her ring taunted her.

She didn't deserve him.

She was filled with dirt, blood stained her hands, selfishness filled her heart, how could she pursue her happiness and abandon her kingdom, abandon the people that hoped for her triumph and reclaim the Aqisea territory.

Elke chose to give in to her demons, to forsake her humanity to be what her family calls her--a rat, an idiotic rat who can't even function on her own, who didn't deserve to live nor die, she only deserved to suffer and be humiliated. Nobody deserved her, especially after dipping at the lowest of low. She couldn't bear to make people sympathize with a gross individual like her, to understand her, because in the end they'll suffer more thanks to her.

Breathing oxygen was already hard. She felt her chest tightening, her heart beating faster, her vision darkening.

She was all alone right now, no one to witness her break, just as what she deserved.

All she could do was to get a stronger grip on herself, on the invisible rope, never letting go. Controlling her breathing, relaxing her tense muscles, even if it was hard, even if her mind was screaming for help while the other part of her enables her downfall. She must get a hold of herself.

Not only to overcome her breakdown, not only to deny what her mind claims her to be, but for the sake of one person who'd seen everything in her--the person who still stayed by her side, witnessing the mask she wore as she kept pushing him away, and despite all her inconveniences he still stayed.

And she was forever grateful for that.

Heaving a deep breath, her mind was set.

She needed fresh air.

Elke slowly realized she was lying on the floor, the poor wooden bowl just a few feet away from her head. Small puddle of water was underneath it.

She was just drying the dishes.

Slowly, she sat up. Her eyes blinked, her breathing at a more acceptable pace. Her blind eye was free of her eyepatch, she just realized. Elke stood up from her place, noticing her body wasn't as wobbly as she expected. Another breath, she headed towards the door, a phrase repeating inside her head.

She needed to go.

Elke failed to see Kagerou returning once she exited the front door, and broke into a full sprint, heading towards destination unknown. 

* * *

Ever since he declared his love for her, things had been easier between them. All of the barriers and sturdy walls she'd set up instantly vanished, the path to be fully accepted by her now a wide, clean road. Elke was becoming more transparent with what she likes, more vocal with her wishes, where previously she would trip and fall back before she could even express what was on her mind.

Kagerou loved the slow but steady change of Elke, and he was happy he chose to spend the rest of his life with her.

Coming home with a box of chamomile tea to ease her nerves, he was surprised to witness his new love retreating from the safe haven of an abandoned home with a pale face. It didn't take long for him to realize what just happened, and instead of catching up to her, he proceeded to head inside, closing the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed was the lone wooden bowl on the floor, and the towel that barely hung on the edge of the kitchen sink. Just as he thought, she had suffered again--her trauma will never go away, and that was a part of her.

She was trying to be better, and he knew that. No one would be immune to the trauma, no matter how strong they are, but it was no excuse to justify their horrible decisions because of said trauma. He could recall her words, her guilt of being accepted by him, even with the flaws she carried in herself forever. She always belittled herself, to think he'd married her for her sake. Words aren't enough to get through her, and he didn't mind that--to speak through their bodies being mingled in heat, the subtle touches and kisses was more than enough to say what the words couldn't carry alone.

Kagerou placed the bowl back at the tray. Elke needed space at a time like this; she must cope with her intrusive thoughts on her own, as she wished. Fight against her own, knowing that he cared for her, she said. Maybe he should make some tea so when she comes back, a warm comfort of chamomile will greet her, but he didn't know how long it would take for her to come back.

Waiting for an uncertain return wouldn't do.

* * *

The swirling wind calmed down, as the earth comforted her soul. She gazed at the sky, a sea of blue with a cool breeze, the sun being kind enough to be somewhere away from her vision. Her right hand in the air, the ring on her finger glimmered. It was not fancy, nor has the coveted large diamond, but Elke didn't mind one bit--this was given by a person who loved her, who'd embraced her flaws and will help her grow better, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her chest stirred, filling with warmth. It was so surreal, was she dreaming all this time? Was this ring something she bought for herself just to indulge in her selfish dream? That seemed a more plausible reality, it was just her coping with loneliness, pretending he was here--

"Is it fine if I lie down here with you?"

A voice, and then a hand on her head, a gentle caress that pulled those thoughts away from reality, punishing them for making her doubt what she had now.

"It's fine." She released a breath she'd somehow held back. 

Elke felt him shuffle in place, his arm brushing against her own. It sent her comfort, easing her exhausted soul from the breakdown she had, the intrusive thoughts clogging her conscience and his presence the only thing that kept her sane from that moment.

She was so glad, and yet guilt overwhelmed her.

She felt his hand caressing her head again, his fingers stroking her strands of hair while doing so.

"I'll be waiting for you to rely on me." He paused his caress to turn his body over, his eyes gazing at her face. "We're now together, after all. You don't have to fully place your faith in me, but please, Elke, trust me, even if it's bit by bit." 

She saw his lips curl slightly. Her mind raced as panic started to rise from her system, whispers of Kagerou feeling guilty at her coldness flooded her judgement, blinding her from his genuine affection.

She turned her body towards him, burying her face against his chest.

She wanted to speak, but she could only choke back her attempt. Her hands gripped on his undershirt tightly, darkness filling her vision as she nulled her thoughts into a rest.

Not today, not right now. She would  _ not  _ spiral down again, not after his effort of checking up on her.

Elke breathed in his scent, a strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes, musk and the faint fragrance of wood. The scent that soothed everything away, even if it was a second, especially when she was at her worst. 

"Thank you for choosing me."

Kagerou let out an amused chuckle. "How many times do you have to say that?"

She hummed, feeling her face heat up. She pulled back from him and laid her back down from the ground. "I guess… as long as I breathe." She glanced at him, her eyes glimmering. "I'll keep thanking you for loving me."

He shook his head, his smile never faltering. "As long as you rely on me more. It doesn't feel right to receive your kindness all the time, especially with your efforts on cheering me up with different means." 

"I don't mind at all, Kage."

She breathed through her nose. Like a bubble disappearing in a flash, so was the dread. She knew it would haunt her forever, but he was right, they were now together, so they should help one another more… Rely on him more, and not be afraid to ask for comfort.

"I kind of mind." 

His voice was filled with cheekiness, but she couldn't grasp why. "E-eh?"

Kagerou sat up to position himself over her. His knees brushed against her sides as he placed his weight all over his left palm. He leaned closer, his beard tickling her chin and neck, warm breath mingled with her own. He could see her face flush in a deeper shade of red, enticing him to tease her more.

"I wouldn't be a proper husband if my wife can't tell me what upsets her."

Her eyes widened with an embarrassed squeal. "I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize." He leaned his face closer, watching her eyes close shut, her lips quivering. "Maybe I'll help you by helping you relax right now."

Elke opened her eyes, still confused. "I'm fine now, Kage… Really." She pursed her lips before releasing a heavy breath through her nose. "T-This kind of embarrassing, though-wait, what are you doing?!"

"Hm?"

His free hand made its way on the waistband of her shorts, his fingers sliding across her skin. She could only whine, no coherent words escaping her lips. 

"Kagerou…" Another whine, but her hands snaked themselves around his neck. She squirmed underneath, pondering to push further or hold back.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He planted a soft kiss on his cheek as he dragged his short down, pulling her panties along. He kissed her lips before she could even open her mouth to protest, or attempt to anyway. Once her lower garments reached her thighs, his fingers made way towards her sweet spot, smirking as it was slick for him. He wasted no time thrusting in with his two fingers, his tongue wriggling inside her warm cavern.

She was melting, just as he liked it. Her arms fell limp, dropping gently at her side. Always letting him have his way on her, letting him consume her, shower her with warmth and kisses.

Kagerou pulled back with a pant, his eyes landing on her swollen lips, sweet moans escaping as she tried to breathe.

"This is one thing I can do to help you, but it won't be enough if you don't let me inside you."

A mewl, her hands grasping on his shirt tightly as she squirmed underneath him. He slowed his rhythm, switching to gently massaging her sensitive nub.

"Will you let me help you, Elke?"

He knew she couldn't answer properly, with his finger teasing her and her lips only exhaling soft mewls. Kagerou leaned close to her ear, his warm breath sending goosebumps all over her skin.

"I want to hear your answer."

"Nngh…" Her hands tugged on his shirt, her lips pursing to come up with words. She couldn't deny him with her legs--they lacked the strength to close it shut, especially with how he just knew all of her sensitive spots it was so hard to think properly. 

Kagerou just made everything harder when his tongue licked her earlobe. She couldn't hold it anymore, a part of her brain shut down. Her fists threatened to tear his shirt as her hips bucked, her legs shaking violently. Elke moaned his name, feeling her walls tighten and euphoria flooding all over her body.

Thankfully, he stopped his teasing--his hand leaving her as he pulled back to gaze down at her again. Exhausted and spent, she could only blink and stare back in a dazed state.

Chuckling, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Can you answer for me?"

"Y-Yeah…" Her voice was barely above whisper. "I must rely on you more… Because I love you…"

"So you didn't love me before?"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

He grinned, seeing her face filled with alarm. "You're so easy to tease."

Elke whined as she covered her face. "Kagerou…!"

He couldn't contain his laugh. Seeing her like this was better than what had transpired when he wasn't around. Least she was fine now.

He pulled her lower garments back on her, then snaked his arms underneath her body. He lifted her as she stood up. "We should head back now. I did buy you something while I was gone."

Her face brightened, but her blush never ceased. "Y-you did? What is it?"

"It's not fun telling you what that is."

He started to walk forward, making sure she was comfortable in his arms. 

Her lips curl into a slight frown, her head nodding. "I understand. I'm just… excited, y'know?" The smile returned on her face as she leaned her head against his chest. "Although… Being open like this is… going to take a while…"

"I'll help you open up." He paused, waiting for her reaction, which was none. "And definitely help you open up."

Kagerou felt her move, hearing her slap her hand on something--which was her face. There were no words, only jumbled whines as she buried her face against his chest.

When she calmed down, she heaved out a soft sigh.

"I'm so glad I met you…"

He stopped in his tracks to twist the knob and kick the door open.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Frick this is all over the place and grinding words after a strenuous gaming session is something no sane person will do, but I keep doing it almost every night and staying up until two in the morning. Finally it is done… and just in time… *flops ded*
> 
> This fic is a gift for my friend, and basically I'm just being a big doofus who rather make something than say hey I'm glad you find me--the boring, unfunny, awkward potato--a friend. I could say more but I'll just drag things along, so I'll stop now. 
> 
> With that said, Happy Birthday to you, Fyureious.


End file.
